


Yet forth they thrust

by Katarik



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you still trust him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet forth they thrust

**Author's Note:**

> Just after 2x14, "Unforgotten".

After Brigitte's humiliation, with the ghost-print of her father's hands on her shoulders still warm and heavy, they are permitted to leave. It's only four in the afternoon, early for her to go, but the endless waiting of a T-board is stress on her nerves even when she's on the other side of the glass.

She goes home, kicks her shoes off, lights her cigarette with a hand she won't let shake. She thinks and she paces, her hose whispering on the floor while she smokes and walks.

He'd done it again. He'd done it *again*.

It was careless of him to wear shoes that were that easily identifiable, except for how he had seemed like he'd wanted her to figure it out. She doesn't think she understands him any more. She isn't sure she ever has.

She's getting really tired of having other people say who she should and shouldn't trust.

"Why do you still trust him?" Jarod asks in her head. She's tired of hearing him, tired of remembering things she'd made herself forget, tired of pointed questions and cryptic clues and dances she hates the steps to, but this time it's a good question.

"Maybe I don't," she tells him, tilting her head back, blowing smoke through her nostrils. "Maybe now I don't trust anybody."

She knows she's just a piece on Jarod's game board -- and nobody's Valentine -- but her father thinks she's a bone? No. Hell with that.

No one throws her to the wolves. Or the young lions.

Her eyes are narrowed, staring at her ceiling, and for once her phone is quiet. Good. She doesn't want to talk to Jarod, or her father, or anyone.

Brigitte had smirked about 'agendas'. Parker's going to show her an agenda. She's not out to help Jarod, not out to rescue Little Wonder Boy Lost from the big, bad Centre. But she isn't going to be used again, either.

Decisions, when they matter, are made fast. To pull a trigger or to die. What takes time is planning.

She's not a bone. She isn't even a steak. *She's* the wolf here, and Jarod and her father are going to know it when she's done.


End file.
